If Only You Knew (James Potter Love Story)
by TheAmazingSelfie
Summary: This is a Marauder's Era story about James Potter and Lexi Smith. They were best friends, but neither one knew that the other was a wizard. What happens when Lexi is expelled from Beauxbatons and transfers to Hogwarts? Will chaos ensue?
1. Lexi Smith

Name: Lexi Smith

Nickname: Lex, (If you're mad at her) Alex

Age: 16

Blood Status: Pure-blood, Blood-Traitor

Patronus: Wolf

Animagus: Also a wolf

Gender: Female

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Brown

Height: 6"0

Family: Rosalie Smith (Mother), Andrew Smith (Father), Tyler Smith (Deceased brother)

Friends: James Potter, Lily Evans (Neighbor), Grace Elliot

Enemies: Olivia Delacour

Life Quote:I live in my own little world. But it's okay, they know me

A word from our sponsor:

Hey there! I'm Lexi Smith, I'm from Australia, hence the accent. Here are some things I like: Pranking, The Internet, Candy, Sunglasses, Spaghetti, Dr. Pepper, Blue, All Time Low, 5SOS, Coldplay, Nirvana, and my Australian Accent. I have a really thick Australian accent because I lived there until I was eleven when I was sent off to Beauxbaton Academy. The dog tags and sneakers are something I wear every day because they're from my Aunt that passed away. She was my closest friend and gave them to me the day before a Death Eater killed her. Anyways, enough of my soppy stories. Let's start the story


	2. Gone

p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #008080;"Lexi's P. /I was laughing my ass off by the time me and my friend Grace got into our dorms. Beauxbaton Academy is like college, you get a roommate and you stick with them until they are expelled or they graduate. "Lexi! You could get expelled for this prank! This is serious!" Grace protested although you could see the smile creeping onto her face. "But Grace, my dear, you have to agree, it was funny." I answered, mocking elegancy. "You blew up her office! This is going to get you expelled. I know it. Then what am I going to do? I'll miss you!" She cried. "Gracie darling, don't worry. If I get expelled, you can visit me on the holidays. Besides, it's not likely that I'm going to get expelled.

~-~-~A couple of hours later~-~-~

"I'll see you on the holidays then, Grace!" I called as Miles, my chauffeur, drove my family's carriage away. "Thank you Miles." I smiled politely before taking off to my neighbor's house. I know it's rude to go there first, but it was the Christmas Holidays for her. Her name is Lily Evans. I grinned madly, like the Cheshire Cat and knocked on the door. Mrs. Evans opened the door and when she saw me she squealed. "Your so beautiful! Come in, come in!" She rushed. "Lily, dear! You have company!" She called. "Is it James?" Lily's familiar voice called down the stairs. My grin spread wider. "No, it's your old friend, Cheshire Kitty!" I called up. Lily's face appeared at the bottom of the stairs and I ran up to her. "Lexi! You came home! I thought you left me here!" She squealed.

"I'll let you girls catch up. Call me if you need anything." Mrs. Evans told us kindly. I pulled away from the hug. "Girl, you've grown!" I told her with a smirk. "Talk about a growth spurt!" I joked. "Speaking of growth spurt, wait until James sees you." She grinned mischievously. "James! How is he doing? Is he still crushing on you? Did you go on a date with him?" I sped through my questions. "No, I told him I liked Remus. He promised not to tell anybody. And so far he's kept that promise." She answered. "Cool! Let's go to his house right now! You can see your boyfriend and I'll catch up with James." You knew Remus, Sirius, and Lily were wizards who met James one day at the park. "Let me change quickly." You told her and ran up to her room.

Changing into a new outfit, I jumped down the stairs and sprang out the door. Being home felt good. "Do you even remember where he lives?" Lily asked with a frightened voice as we neared the cemetery. "Here!" I shouted with delight as we ran to his doorstep. "We should scare them." She whispered to me. I looked at her. "My darling, you have the most wonderful ideas!" I exclaimed. "On three we burst through the door, got it?" I asked. We both counted on our hands and rammed out shoulders into the door. Luckily, it swung open. "AUSTRALIA IS HERE!" I shouted up the stairs. Charlus came to the door with an odd look on his face.

"Charlus, you don't remember me?" I asked, feigning hurt as I hinted on my Australian accent. "Lexi Smith, why I'd never." He laughed. Suddenly, I was tackled by two overgrown boys hugging me. "You came back for me Aussie! I knew you would!" Sirius sobbed into my shoulder. I patted his back. "It's good to see you, Lex." Remus told me kindly as he pulled away from the hug. Where's James? Remus and Sirius are here. And it's his home. "Lexi?" James's voice broke through my thoughts. "Hey there, Europe." I gave him a watery smile. "Lexi! Why are you here?" He asked, walking over with open arms. "I got expelled from my old school." I smiled. Lily tugged on my sleeve gently. "Well, I have to go see my parents. You guys are welcome to come over. If that's okay with you, Charlus." I added. He nodded and I pulled Lily outside. "That all went so fast." She said with wide eyes. "Yeah." I nodded in agreement.


	3. Let's play futbal

Lily's P.O.V

(Lily, Marlene, Lexi, and Alice will have a lot of times to narrate. James will be on a little too)

We ended up going to the park after Lexi said hi to her parents. I think they were a little cold honestly, she just came back from France and they're that willing to let her leave. We all took our seats at a picnic table. "So what did I miss when I was in France" Lexi asked when we all settled. I saw Remus staring at the corner of my eye and blushed and smiled at my hands that lay in my lay, squealing internally. "Not much. Alice started dating Frank." James answered with a small smile.

"Did Remus and Lily get married yet? She asked cheekily. Remus and I turned into tomatoes. Jerk. "Whatever." I scoffed. "Let's play football!" Lexi suddenly suggested. "Me and James are team captains." She announced cheekily. Remus and I walked over to her and Sirius and Peter went over to James. Wait... When did Peter get here? "Traitor!" Sirius called and Remus winked cheekily, making me almost faint.

We drew ourselves into a huddle. "Remus your goalie, Lex your forward (offence), and I'll be defender." I whispered to them. We jogged to our positions to see Lexi smirking at Sirius who stared at her in shock as she did some amazing moves. James whistled and the game started. Lexi started to dribble and twist around everyone gracefully when suddenly Peter sprinted into her and made her stagger and fall. "Foul!" Remus called from his position as goalie. Lexi and Peter didn't actually get along very well. "Penalty kick!" I cheered.

Lexi smirked and aimed right for Peter's privates. He didn't notice until there was no time left. While he was clutching his spot, Lexi stole the ball and scored a goal amazingly. This time Sirius started with the ball. Lexi decided to take it easy and stood at mid field, waiting for me to pass the ball to her. I waited until Sirius to pass 3/4 of the field when I suddenly dashed forward and stole the ball from him just as he was about the dribble, which made him fall over.

"Foul!" Peter stupidly called and we all looked at him. "He fell over." "It's not a foul." Two familiar twin voices sounded. "Fabian! Gideon!" Lexi yelled happily, rushing over and giving them a huge hug. "Our favorite Aussie! How was France?" They asked in unison. "It was wonderful. I made lots of friends, pulled lots of pranks, poisoned somebody." She added the last part lowly to them. They looked at her for a second, than gave her a high-five. "Would you like to join?" I asked politely. Fabian immediately nodded and jumped over to play forward with Lexi. "No fair. I have to be stuck with these losers." Gideon pouted. And on we went.

A/N: I own nothing but Lexi Smith and the plot. All else goes to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
I'll admit. Not my best chapter, only 484 words. I could've gone for at least 600, but I'm being lazy today. See you all in the next chapter.


	4. New School

Lexi's P.O.V

Currently, the girls and I, (Marlene, Lily, and Alice) were catching up over lost time in my room. We were dressed in our pajamas. "So, any secret lovers?" Marlene asked, getting into the juicy stuff. "If you count Logan Lerman, than yes. Otherwise, no." You admitted with a small grin. "Honey, Mad-Hatter has brought a letter for you!" My mother called up the stars. I opened my door and Mad-Hatter flew in with a very elegant looking letter. I turned it around to see a seal with an H stamped on it. "This must be my acceptance letter to Pigskin!" I exclaimed happily. Alice ripped it out of my hands and opened it. "I'll read aloud:

To: Lexi Smith

1624 Arch Ave, NE, London

Dear Lexi Smith,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms begin on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall" Alice read aloud, shock filling her eyes. Suddenly Lily squealed. "You'll be going to school with me, Marlene, Alice, Sirius, Remus, and-" Alice slapped a hand over her mouth. "Girl, we have got to get you to Diagon Alley. The people there are predators. You have to look important!" Marlene announced. "Tomorrow. I'll get some of my families money from Gringotts." I told them confidently. "Night, girls!" I exclaimed happily, falling asleep with dreams of

~The Next Day~

Marlene was dressed in a blue knee length dress. Alice was dressed in a black polka dot dress. Lily was dressed in a yellow shin length dress. And I wore a peach knee length dress. "Grab a limb, everybody. We're apparating." I told them. Before they could ask questions, I made sure they were all touching me before apparating to Diagon Alley. "Alright, so you have an owl." Lily checked off the list. "And a broom." Alice said. "Should we get robes?" Marlene suggested. "Sure!" I told them. I was just happy to be there. I thought I saw a familiar flash of messy black hair somewhere in the street, but I shook my head and walked into Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. "Step on the platform, dearie." A kind yet strict voice said. I nodded and stepped up. She measured my waistline and my arm length. I handed her 5 Galleons from my clutch and we skipped outside.

"Alright, she has robes, a wand, a broom, and an owl." Lily read off of the list. "Books." Alice concluded sadly. "Alright, we each go into a different section. Lexi, you get Charms, Marlene, you get DADA, I'll get Potions, and Alice gets Transfiguration, than we can all meet up at Care of Magical Creatures." Lily commanded. We all set off into our assigned places. I looked at all of the dusty books until I found it. Standard Book of Spells Grade 5. I gently selected it from the shelf and dusted it off. I met up with Alice when she walked by. "Be warned. These ones attack." She joked, or at least, I thought she was. When we walked in the isle, they all started barking madly like dogs. "We'll pin it down, Alice, you tickle the spine." Marlene told us. We all jumped onto the book, careful not to get dust on our dresses. "Well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice said. We all turned our heads slightly to see Sirius and Remus smirking at us. "Hello!" I told them happily. "What are you doing here, Lexi?" Remus asked. "I'm going to your school now!" I exclaimed. For a millisecond they glanced at each other, but then they smiled hugely.

"Strap it up!" Lily exclaimed. I grabbed the golden strap and clasped it onto the clasp. I looked at Remus and saw him staring at Lily. I winked at him with a sly smirk. "Find something you like, Mr. Lupin?" I asked teasingly, nudging his arm. He blushed and I paid for my books, putting them into my suitcase carefully. "What house do you think you'll get into?" Sirius asked. "Hufflepuff or Gryffindor maybe." I replied. "Hufflepuff?" He asked as he wrinkled his nose. "Haters gonna hate." I shrugged. "Maybe I'll get into Slytherin with that charming little devil Regulus." We all laughed at Sirius's expense because he fell over. "Your kidding, right?" He asked once he got up. "Maybe." Was my answer. "We're going to get some ice cream. Bye boys!" Lily excused us as we approached the cart. I felt eyes staring so I nudged Alice. "Are people staring?" I asked them. "They always do. We're beautiful, girl. Get used to it." Marlene shrugged. We ordered our ice cream and apparated to my house. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts.


	5. James?

Lexi's P.O.V

We were sitting at a table in Diagon Alley, discussing what Hogwarts was like. "The castle is just beautiful!" Alice said. "And most of the people are nice." Lily added. "Who is not nice?" I asked. "The Slytherins. They call muggle-borns mudbloods. Snape called Lily one last year." "He WHAT?!" I snapped. "That little bastard. Excuse my language." I stood up. "Where are you going?" Alice called. "To find that stupid boy!" I hissed.

When I finally found that bumbling fool I grabbed his arm and apparated into a field. "A mudblood!?" I screamed, pulling out my wand. I made him hang in the air by a rope on a tree. I apparated back to Diagon Alley, not bothering to look where I was going. I knocked into a wall. Wait, walls don't wear clothes. "Sorry!" A familiar voice said. "Don't worry abou- JAMES?!" I ask. "Lexi?" He asked, startled. "I thought you were a muggle!" I exclaimed. "I thought YOU were a muggle!" He shot back. "You go to Hogwarts?" I questioned. "Yeah. But I've never seen you there before." He said, peering curiously at me. "I was transferred from Beauxbatons." I admitted. "Well, I'm stuck with you all year." He joked. I pushed him before sighing. "I have to go back to the girls. See you later!" I called over my shoulder.

"Hey girls, I think I was just dreaming, but I thought I saw James Potter here!" I threw my head back and laughed. They all started to laugh nervously. "You know what would be even more hilarious? If he was a wizard and he went to Hogwarts. But I guess that would hurt my feelings because my 3 Best Friends didn't tell me that my other Best Friend was a wizard!" I started laughing again. Alice looked down in shame.

"You ran into him, didn't you?" She asked quietly. "We're sorry, we should've told you." They all muttered in unison. "Weirdos." I laughed as I pulled them all into a hug. "It's okay, guys." I sighed. "Now let's go beat Sirius and Remus to a pulp!" I laughed. They all started laughing as I spotted the two enormously tall man-boys. Alice was the first to reach them because she very smartly decided to take off her high-heels. We all slipped on cloaks that looked like this (Lily), this (Marlene), and this (Me) to make us look like important people.

"There are important people here to see you." Alice informed once we walked up. "You don't happen to know James Potter, correct?" Marlene asked in a low voice. "Who's asking?" Sirius asked suspicously. "The Nocturnal Stars. We're a very important group looking to recruit him. This is Andromeda (Lexi), this is Aruiga (Marlene), and I am Cetus (Lily)." Lily explained. I glanced at her in surprise. It's like she thought this through. "If James goes, we go." Remus finally said after conversing with Sirius. "No! James Potter stultī tantum volumus!" I shouted. (No! We will only take James Potter you idiots!) "Than we will not tell you where he is." Sirius concluded. Who knew we were such good actors. " _Stupefy_!" Alice muttered, pointing her wand at Remus. I punched Sirius in his stupid nose. "There. I fixed it. It was always a little crooked." I left a note on his arm. It read: _You'll be seeing more of the Nocturnal Stars, idiot. ~Andromeda_

"Guys, that was brilliant!" Alice congratulated us. "Thanks, Alice! That stunning spell? Amazing!" Marlene replied. We took off our cloaks. "Guys! I just had a great idea!" Lily and I said in unison. "You go first." I gestured to her. "We should prank people! I'll be the brains of the operation. Lexi and Marlene can perform the pranks, and Alice can distract people and keep lookout. Oh! And we can go by the Nocturnal Stars." Lily exclaimed. "You guys all know Latin, right?" I randomly asked. They all nodded. "Let's make that our secret language!" I exclaimed. They all nodded happily. "We start on the first day of school." Marlene announced. We went on our seperate ways. "Erm, guys?" I asked. "Oh, right!" They all came back. They all apparated to my house. They were staying the night until the start of the year in two days.

A/N: Try and guess what these constellations have in common!


End file.
